When a Kat falls in love with a reploid(crossover)
by GavesnakeX
Summary: *warning YAOI* What happens when the Swat Kats are warped to the MegamanX universe? warning this story will contain shonen ai once i upload the other chapters (if i got enough reviews)Be nice and all flames are welcome! =3


MegamanX/SwatKats P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language: EN-US } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language: EN-US } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language: EN-US } H1 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } H2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2; text-underline: single } H3 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 3 } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

A MegamanX/SWAT Kats crossover 

By: Aoi Usagi

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm Aoi Usagi, I asked GavesnakeX to post my fic on fanfiction.net, I 

wanna see if my fics are good so as to create my own account. Please be nice. All corrections to any errors in grammar and spelling will be welcome, add them to your reviews. =3

# # # #

GavesnakeX: Well this fic is a bit weird but I accepted to post it, it's a crossover of SWAT Kats and MegamanX, the fic has slight Yaoi/Shonen ai (I hope this will not turn to be the main point of the story, though I don't have nothing againt Yaoi/Shonen ai) Anyways all flames will be used to fry mushrooms and onions. You have been warned if you didn't pay attention… I don't care. Have a nice day! ¬.¬

# # # #

When a Kat Falls in love… with a Reploid

Chapter one: A peculiar contact between Kats and Reploids

** **

"Maverick have emerged at point F-I5098-985, #17 and #0 Special Unit go to your posts immediately" Alia's voice merged with the loud sound of the alarms that echoed all over the whole Hunter Base, announcing the begging of a long day.

X and Zero got to the hangar, where their soldiers where already ready for the assault, X and Zero gave the order of scramble the soldiers took their Land Chasers bikes, X and Zero at the head of the group guiding them to the high hills at the northeast of Cybercity.

"This is going to be a long day, X" Said zero in a low tone. "You're right Zero, we must get rid of this pests as fast as possible" Zero nodded at X.

After around half an hour, the Hiunters got to the main base or so called 'nest' of the Mavericks, whom were already prepared to attack.

"Ambush!" Yelled a Hunter to the group while the Mavericks lunged at them. "Split off! We're going to take them!" Said the leader of the Mavericks.. The hunters returns the attack, the battle has begun.

****

** **

**_BEEP!!, BEEP!! BEEP!!_**__

_ _

The emergency alarm echoes announcing Megakat city is in danger again. 

An inter-communicator sounds "T-Bone, can you hear me?" The voice of the polite Callie Briggs can be heard through the inter-comm "Loud and clear Miss Briggs, what's going on?" Chance replies. "Guys.. Turmoil's attacking the city, you must stop her!"

Chance and Jake looks at each other, a nod. "Let's go, Chance it's time to have fun!" Said Jake as they come to their secret hideout, after some minutes, the Swat Kats are ready. The powerful Turbokat flies through the skies at all blast to Megakat city.

The Swat Kats are welcomed in the air by Turmoil's soldiers, shooting at them. T-Bone docks their attacks "Get ready Razor, it's your turn!" Said T-Bone. Razor nodded getting ready aiming at the enemies

"Okay, here I go!" Quickly, Razor aims to the enemies "Enemy lock on, T-Bone don't move the ship!" Then, Razor shoots some missiles to the enemies, hitting them, making them fall of the air. 

"Bingo!!" The yell at unison, apparently all is going all right for the Swat Kats.

"Turmoil, those darn Swat Kats are ripping off our forces mercilessly, you have to do something!" Turmoil's lieutenant says. "Just relax and leave it to me, lieutenant" replied Turmoil as she walked to a computer panel, typing some keys, the image of a huge cannon appears on a nearby monitor, Turmoil smiles, evilly "Meow… Time to test my new toy.." She said.

From the lower crust ofher ship appears a huge cannon, aimed straight to the Turbokat.

"T-Bone be careful…"Said Razor, too late for a response. The TurboKat was trappedby a beam "Damn! We're trapped!" T-Bone tries to free the ship from the beam "C'mon, baby… you can do it!" However, all is in vain "What's wrong with you!?"

"Greetings, Swat Kats… what do you think of my new toy?" Turmoil asks them when she makes a connection with them. "It's you Turmoil…" Says T-Bone with a snarl "Get us off of this shit now!" He yalls to the communicator, ordering her.

"Oh, you're so rude… But, I'll don't have to stand you anymore… say good bye, Swat Kats… hahaha!!" Turmoil breaks the connection, and pushes a green button, as the Turbokat is involved in a purple light, a loud noise akin to a explosion is heard and a bright glow appears where the Turbokat is… all of a sudden, the Turbokat is not in the sky anymore.

Callie watched the events from a window in the City Hall "NOOOO!! T-BONE, RAZOR!!" The Major walks toward her, trying to comfort her, however, she runs out crying.

"Holy shit! How much Mavericks does they have on that 'nest'?" Shouts X to Zero while fighting. In the pair of hours they've been fighting it seemed to never end, each time they got rid of some Mavericks, more of them comes out attacking.

"X, now's time to use plan B!"

"You're right, Zero.." With a sign the call their soldiers whom gathered together without dropping guard; Zero gives the order to his soldiers. #0 unit's soldiers were going to handle of the big enemies, while #17 unit's soldiers will get rid of the smaller ones, taking care of each others backs.

Shoots, slashes, explosions, growls… the loud noises of the fight gave a completely odd vision of what was happening…

But a loud noise akin to a explosion cut off the others, as a flying ship appears.

X thought that might be an enemy attack and stares up to the sky, noticing the black ship flying out of control. "This X, Alia do you hear me? I've just seen an strange ship flying across the sky completely out of control, tell me what was that?" X said.

Signas takes the communicator from Alia's hand "Don't pay attention to that now, just concentrate on your target" X nods breaking the communication. "X, be careful!" Yells Zero while he slashes a Maverick in two "Thanks Zero" "Next time watch what you're doing!" replies Zero.

"T-Bone, what happened?" Asks razor, a bit confused and dizzy. "I don't have a damn clue, Razor, but the ship is completely out of control, I'll try to stabilize it." Once again, T-Bone tries to take control of Turbokat.

"Y-You know something, buddy..? We.. are not… in Megakat anymore…" Said Razor before he faded away, inconsious. "Razor, buddy?… Dammit!" After struggling for a while, T-Bone stabilizes the ship again. And stares at the terrain below, watching at the fight that was going along, nothing that he could recognize or that seem familiar. "Razor was right… we're not in Megakat… I'm running out of combustible, I'll land in a nearby place…"

After almost an hour the Hu8nters finally got rid of the Mavericks, in a fight that seemed eternal

"This is X… Do you hear me?" Asks X by a comm., breathlessly. Zero sat on the floor near to X "Enough X… relax… what is it with you?"

"This is Alia, I can hear you.. what happened X?"

"We finally got rid of the Mavericks down here… But there's something I want to ask.. gimme information on the ship we just saw a while ago." Replies X

"I'm sorry, I don't have any information of it… I've never seen ships like that one… however it landed some few kilometers from your current position" Alia said

"Tell me how to get there"

"It's at the southeast of your current position, at 15 minutes from there…"

"Okay, thanks Alia" X broke the connection and stared at Zero, "Get up and move your ass to one of the Land Chaser, we're going to find that ship"

Zero stood up and took a Land Chaser following after X. 

After some minutes they find out the ship, their eyes grew wide at the sight… this black ship was some sort of a battle flying ship.

Slowly, Zero walked to it, saber in hand as X followed him, with his X-Buster ready.

T-Bone leaps in front of them in a fight position with a snarl. X and Zero backed away some steps, watching amazed at the creature in front of them.

Alia analyzes the vital readings from T-Bone and razor, whom was on the ship.

"X, Zero there are another creature on the plane, they don't seem to be Reploids… my readings says they're no-mechanical living beings… but how…?" Comments Alia to X and Zero. 

Razor wakes up a bit dizzy and stares down to T-Bone, then to X and Zero, his eyes grew wider "T-Bone, where the hell we're?" Asked Razor as he leap off of the Turbokat. "Be careful, Razor.. I've never seen creatures like this ones before…" Razor scans X and Zero, never, ever he had seen creatures like the one standing in front of him "T-Bone.. they're quite different… no fur, no tail… and short muzzle…"

X walks to them "What the hell are you?" he said "That's what we would want to know about YOU!" T-Bone replied. Zero wasn't going to stood there and cross his arms "Then if you don't want to tell us.. I'll force you to!" He said as he slashed his saber to them. The Swat Kats leap backwards, landing with their legs spread upward in a battle position. Zero's eyes widened, amazed at the speed of this human-like cats.

"Enough, Zero. We're not going to win nothing doing that" X scolded Zero.

"I don't trust them… Are you some kind of sick experiment from Sigma!?" Asked Zero angrily. Razor stared at Zero, for some reason, Razor found this guy amazing and quite charming. "We're not a sick experiment! And we don't know nothing about someone named Sigma! We have just landed in this dammed place! " answered T-Bone to Zero's question.

"Then, disarm and come with us to the Hunter Base" Started X, with a small smile in his lips.

"Okay, but help us with our jet… we need to repair it." Completed Razor. ****


End file.
